


Behind The Walls

by Swinging_With_Negan



Category: Max From The Resident, Max The Resident, The Resident
Genre: Creepy, Dark Character, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inner Dialogue, JDM, JDM characters, Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism, creeping, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swinging_With_Negan/pseuds/Swinging_With_Negan
Summary: Pulled from his thoughts, Max greets his tenant only for him to slip behind the walls minutes later.You can also find meHERE on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

  
  
**POV:** Max  
**Author’s Note:** Let’s start this bad boy with a big bang. I plan on writing Max as the true creeper he is…so…buckle down for that. This fic is gonna be…dark…in a couple of chapters I’m sure.  
**Quote: _“Behind the walls, you go.”_**

* * *

 

**__ **

* * *

 

 

For what seemed like hours, an idle body leaned against the corner of the sofa, the eyes of the holder latching onto the black and white static of the tv that was the only source of light within the dark room.

Long fingers thrummed along the armrest, while sharp canines switched from biting down on _his_ inner cheek to nibbling on _his_ bottom lip - blood eventually awakening _his_ taste buds.

To some, the chilling sound of white noise may force one to avoid the static, especially during the night, but to him, this sound was relaxing, it was welcoming, and above all, it drowned out _the_ thoughts.

Occasionally, dilated pupils would stray away from the flickers of black and white and rest on the clock that hung on the wall just above the tv.

Half past eleven and _his_ favorite tenant of the last few months failed to arrive home on time.

 _She_ was the onethat not only calmed but awakened _his_ inner beast.

Aggravated, _he_ stopped thrumming _his_ finger _,_  bringing a rough and calloused hand up to _his_ face. _He_ ran it along _his_ bearded cheek before relaxing yet again - the idle body no longer holding its idleness.

Suddenly, the rumbling of the elevator making its way up the stories of the building pierced _his_ ears.

Slowly, the body pulled away from the sofa, forearms coming up to rest on _his_ knees, eyes averting from the static.

For a moment, _he_ just lingered there in a hunched position, counting the seconds until the elevator would hit the third floor.  

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

_Four…_

_Five…_

_Six…_

_Seven…_

_Eight…_

The low pinging of the elevator echoed throughout the barren hallway, indicating someone had reached the floor.

Waiting another second, _he_ slowly took to _his_ feet, grabbing the remote and turning the volume all the way low, ensuring that the person outside wouldn’t be suspicious of the noise.

Tossing the remote back onto the couch, heavy footsteps stalked towards the closed door.

Gripping the handle, the coldness spread across _his_ warm palm, forcing him to stop for a split second and think about _his_ actions.

 **“Do it.”** Urged _his_ conscious.

Without another moment of hesitation, _he_ pulled the door open and stepped out of the darkness, entering the illuminated hallway.

_“Max!” A cheerful tone called out._

In an instant, the heavy and neurotic demeanor Max once held in his solitude was exchanged for a warm and welcoming one.

Looking in her direction, a charming smile graced his features, his dimples appearing beneath his beard.

“Amber Hughes, long time no see.” 

Of course, Max was lying, even if he hadn’t been in her sights, she was surely in his.

Glancing at the plastic bag in her hand, Max tilted his head to the right just slightly. “Having a good night, I hope?” He took a second to read the writing on the bag. “Leftovers from Longhorn?” He asked, his eyes coming back to meet hers as he stepped away from the door, closing it behind him.

_Shaking the plastic bag in her hand, Amber smiled. “Adam and I decided to get dinner and some drinks after work. You know, relax a bit since it’s a Friday night.” Digging into her purse, she searched for her keys. “You should come next time. I think you and Adam would hit it off.”_

Within the pit of his stomach, sparks of jealousy, anger, and lust began to twist into knots. How dare she offer him this invite and assume that he would ‘hit it off’ with the man who had the one thing he wanted.

Clenching his jaw and balling his fist, Max looked away towards August’s door, quickly calming his nerves.

“Yeah, maybe next time,” his tone was nothing more than false interest as he turned to face her again, a smile back on his face. “Here, let me help you with that,” he said before taking a step forward.

_Declining his offer with a shake of her head, Amber pulled her keys out, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones, a smile matching his as well. “I got it.” She watched as he stopped in his tracks, nodding his head once. “August, he’s lucky…” She began, inserting her key into the lock. “Having a grandson who is not only taking care of him, but this whole place as well…” Unlocking the door, she pushed it open, leaning up against the doorway. “He’s lucky to have you.”_

All those emotions that forced a knot in his stomach quickly vanished at her genuine compliments. Those same compliments forced Max to look down at the floor, his smile fading as his tongue slid across his bottom lip. “Thank you,” his gaze left the floor and returned to her. “It really means a lot.”

_“Are you blushing under all that scruff?” Amber joked, leaning off of the doorframe. “I’m kidding. I’m kidding.” She repeated, shifting on her feet while the two stared at each other in complete silence. “But anyway, its late and I need to clean up and go sleep.” Stepping into her room, she stopped, and turned to face him. “Don’t be a stranger, stranger,” there was a small scoff from both parties. “Goodnight, Max.”_

Grinning at her admission of her telling him she was about to go ‘clean up’, Max nodded once while waving farewell. “Will do, stranger.” He jested, watching as she disappeared behind the closing door.

Alone in the hallway, he let out an unsteady breath as he began to pace. “Fuck.” He whispered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

Turning on his heel, he stared at her door before staring back at his own.

Storming forward and opening the door, he returned to the darkness of his apartment.

 **“Go on, do it. Go behind the walls.”** It was almost as if his conscious was taunting him.

With his back pressed against the door, his eyes matched back onto the static of the tv.

 _ **“Behind the walls, you go.** ”_ Jeered his thoughts.

And just like that, he obeyed.

Pushing himself away from the door, Max made his way towards the coffee table, picking up a flashlight in a swift motion.

Finally, reaching the entrance of the hidden hallways, he stopped as his hesitation began to make an appearance.

**“Do it. She’s, in her words, cleaning up. You want to see that. Don’t even pretend that you don’t. Go on, pull that door open.”**

Clenching his jaw, he mindlessly clicked the flashlight on and off.

**“If you’re quick enough you can watch her undress, but since you’re a too much of a pussy that gets no pussy, it’s probably already too late. You lousy sack of shit.”**

A loud noise sounded throughout the apartment as the flashlight connected with the door, finally silencing his thoughts.

Flinging the door open, Max finally entered the hidden hallways, clicking on the flashlight.

When entering behind the walls, Max was no man, instead, he was a predator stalking its prey. His usual heavy footsteps turned into light and calculated steps, ensuring that he wouldn’t create any noise. His ears flinched at the smallest of noises and his eyes latched onto the illuminated space before. His heart began to beat faster and his breaths hitched - the rush of the hunt was the culprit of his changed state.

It didn’t take long before he reached the peephole to her bathroom.

Slowly sitting down on his stool, he gently clicked off his flashlight, placing it on a wooden slab before carefully pulling aside the covering to the hole.

Sadly, he was late for she was already in the bath, but upon further investigations, he wasn’t entirely late for all the fun.

Beneath the cover of the water, she _really_ was  _relaxing_ on this Friday night.

His eyes scanned over her body, one of her hands rested on the rim of the bath, gripping it every so often while the other was out of sight and beneath the water. His eyes rested on her face, watching as she took her bottom lip into her mouth, gently biting it while cocking her head to the side.

She was masturbating and this wasn’t the first time he had watched her do this and just as any other time, he felt his dick grow harder beneath the confines of his jeans.

Pulling away from his peephole, Max rolled his head from side-to-side.

Steadying his breathing, he closed the peephole, darkness never entering due to the one-way mirror just a few feet away.

Standing up, he gripped the stool, while also pulling his zipper down.

Relocating, he carefully placed the stool down in front of the mirror before turning his attention to his jeans. He frantically undid the button, letting his jeans fall down his legs, freeing his cock. A low groan escaped his lips at the release.

Instead of sitting back down on the stool, Max decided to stand, so, with his eyes latching back onto Amber and the ripples she was producing in the water, Max gripped his shaft.

Pumping himself, his eyes wandered around her face since that was the only part of her body that he could see, but it was enough for him to get off.

Placing his free hand on the corner of the mirror to steady himself.  Slow and steady strokes turned into quick and short pumps as he began to focus more on his head.

Not only was he close, but she was as well - he knew this by the way her brows came together, and the upward tilt of her head.

Moments later, her hand firmly gripped the rim of the tub and her upper body arched slightly before relaxing.

Watching her get off, forced him to get off as well and seconds later, ropes of cum shot out, tainting the mirror before him.

With a closed-mouth groan, Max leaned forward against the mirror with his hand, forcing a creak to break both sides of silence.

Freezing, his eyes widened as he watched her peek up from the tub, her eyes resting on the mirror as her hand searched for a towel - she heard him or at least, heard the creaking of his weight on the mirror.

Stroking himself just once more, he tucked himself back in, his eyes never leaving hers - even though she wasn’t aware that he was maintaining eye contact.

With his pants at his ankles, he stood there in his boxers, too afraid to move in fear of more noises.

She finally grabbed the towel, standing up from the tub and wrapping it around her body before stepping out.

Still frozen, Max watched as she neared the one-way mirror. He gulped as she stopped, her eyes examining the mirror before stretching a hand out and touching it.

He followed suit, his hand coming down from the corner of the mirror and resting in the same spot.

Max knew this was probably as close as he would get to touching her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abstaining from going being the walls, Max sees Amber for the first time in three days, but things aren’t as he planned.

* * *

 

**  
**POV: Max  
Characters: Max,  _Amber, Adam._  
Author’s Note: For now on, all of Max’s thoughts will be in bold. Seriously, tormenting Max is kinda fun to write.   
Quote: “  _This_ is just a compassionate act on  _her_ part. It’s as compassionate as a human putting an animal out of its misery. Come on, [ _you_ should know better](https://fuck-yeah-lets-do-negan-ff.tumblr.com/post/158116377242/you-should-know-better-in-progressmasterlist#_=_).”

* * *

 

****

****

* * *

 

**“ _You_ know how they say the old are wiser than the young? Well, they are right because August is wise enough to know that  _you’re_ a poor excuse for a man. To be frank,  _you_ should probably listen to him more.”**

Frozen by the unwelcoming presence of his thoughts, Max clutched the wine bottle in one hand while the other firmly gripped the doorknob.

**“What are _you_ doing getting  _your_ hopes up?  _You_ know  _this_ isn’t a date.  _This_ is just a compassionate act on  _her_ part. It’s as compassionate as a human putting an animal out of its misery. Come on, [ _you_ should know better](https://fuck-yeah-lets-do-negan-ff.tumblr.com/post/158116377242/you-should-know-better-in-progressmasterlist#_=_).”**

Mindlessly pulsing his hand on the golden knob, Max’s brown eyes lingered on the spacing in front of Amber’s door before dropping back down to the floor - perhaps his thoughts were right.

There was a moment of silence as his hand slipped from the knob and his feet began to lead him towards her door - the act in itself was almost involuntary.

**“Come on, _you_ know  _she_ doesn’t want  _you_ and  _you_ know  _she_ never will. Staying behind the walls, it’s a safer option.”**

Nervously standing before the oak door, silence reigned on his conscience yet again as his eyes scanned over the golden numbers on her door.

To Max, it felt like years since his last actual face-to-face interaction with Amber. Of course, he continued to linger behind the walls, watching her go about her morning and nightly routines.

It was three days ago that the two finally had a ‘chance’ encounter. Amber was coming out of the elevator, hands clutching onto heavy grocery bags. Max, on the other hand, was exiting his room - his intentions were to go and check on August. However, upon seeing Amber weighed down with bags and no way to open her door, Max, being the opposite of a knight in shining armor and more like a peasant in the shadows, came to her rescue, offering to grab the bags and help her inside.

As a result of his kindhearted actions, the two engaged in a conversation that led to Amber inviting Max over for dinner, which, he gladly accepted.

This simple invite triggered Max to abstain from slipping behind the walls for three days. Perhaps, in his twisted mind, this sort of abstinence would make the dinner and the sight of her, in some ways, special.

**“I hope _you_ know that  _she_ feels pity for  _you_ and that’s the extent of any feelings  _she_ has.”**

Rubbing the nape of his neck with his free hand, Max took a step away from her door. He didn’t particularly enjoy being berated and belittled by his thoughts, but he knew that, to a certain point, they were speaking the truth - at least, in terms of the feelings Amber had.

It took a few seconds for him to build up the courage, but Max finally reached out, and knocked on the door three times.

Rocking back and forth on his feet, he tucked a hand into his pocket, his fingers toying with the capped needle that was filled with a cocktail of August’s prescriptions - Demerol, Valmid, and Valium.

**“No need for that, _she_ probably isn’t going to answer the door.  _She_ knows it’s  _you_ and  _she_ knows how pathetic of a man  _you_ are. Of course,  _she’s_ going to sta–.”**

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps and the twisting of the lock silenced his thoughts, making them retreat into the darkness of his mind.

After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, the door opened, forcing Max to pull his sights from his boots and rest them on Amber, a smile tugging at his lips at the sight of her.

Standing before him, Amber wore a navy-colored dress that flowed just above her knees while her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a loose side braid. Max, on the other hand, wore a simple pair of jeans and a light blue button up with a white v-neck peeking out beneath his shirt.

_“Ah, Max, you made it just on time.” Amber’s eyes scanned over the man who silently stood before her. “A handsome looking man who knows how to arrive on time **and** bears gifts? What more could a girl want?” She joked, opening the door wider._

Max shifted in his feet. “Yeah, the traffic was pretty hectic on my way over here,” he jested, motioning in the direction towards his apartment at the end of the hall. “But I must say, if anyone deserves compliments, it’s you, because you look absolutely stunning, not that you never don’t.” Max fumbled with his words, the latter part of his reply radiated nothing but awkwardness.

For some odd reason, he felt almost uneasy giving her the compliment, which, in his mind was quite amusing since this was the least awkward thing he’s done concerning her.

_“Oh, stop it, Max.” Amber playfully scolded, brushing a strand of hair from her face. “But come in, come in. I was just finishing up dinner.” Motioning for him to enter, Amber began to retreat into her apartment._

Idly standing in the hallway, Max took a second to watch her walk away - the piddle-paddling of her bare feet against the smooth wooden floor was a welcoming sound to his ears.

**“Pretty little thing, isn’t _she_? Maybe, just maybe, that needle will come into use and if it does...proceed with caution,  _you’re_ a novice at this.”**

Pulling his hand out of his pocket, Max quickly shook his head, ridding his mind of the thoughts.

Stepping into the familiar realm of the refurbished apartment, Max slowly closed the door behind him. “Do I need to take my shoes off?” He called out, looking around the barren hall.

_Peeking out from behind a wall, a smiling Amber answered. “Only if you want. I personally don’t wear shoes when I’m at home. I don’t see a reason for it.”_

Nodding to himself, Max took a mental note. After a second more, he ventured further into the apartment, entering the open living space.

_“So, Max, I see that you brought wine. What kind did you bring to the party?” Amber joked from the kitchen._

Completely forgetting about the wine bottle he was firmly gripping in his hand, Max lifted it up, scanning over the almost foreign words.

“I honestly have no clue.” He admitted, walking into the fading sun-filled kitchen. “August is a self-proclaimed wine connoisseur and has a whole array of bottles hidden away and I happened to just take one.”

_“Ah, so you stole it from him?” Amber asked, glancing over her shoulder, watching as Max slowly approached the island counter._

Smirking at her comment, he carefully placed the bottle down. “Well,  _ **borrowed**_ it is a better term, but when I think about it, yeah, I guess you can say I stole it.”

Leaning against the counter, Max eyed Amber as she finished cooking, flipping the stove off, and turning to face him.

_“Tisk, tisk, Max,” she shook a finger at him before taking two of the three wine glasses that were resting beside the stove. “I would say I would have to call the cops on you, but…” Amber took a few steps towards him and placed the glasses down. “I’ll keep it as our little secret this time.”_

Wiping the imaginary sweat from his forehead, Max covered his mouth, concealing a smile. “You scared me for a second. ” He dropped his hand back onto the counter. “I thought you were going to snitch me out.”

The two shared a laugh before silence and a hint of tension took a hold of the atmosphere.

With silence wrapping around them, Max noticed how she took hold of her phone, checking to see if she had any messages and reading the time. This was normal, but what he felt was strange was how she placed her phone back down, only for her eyes to wander up and read the time on the clock. It was almost as if she was waiting on someone.

Feeling somewhat uneasy, Max finally spoke, breaking the reign of silence. “So, ugh, yeah, would you like a glass now or after we eat dinner?”

_Amber’s efforts to prolong the conversation were slowly coming to an end. “Let’s crack open the goods.” She teased, grabbing the glasses and walking around him towards the table. “Corkscrew is over here.” She mentioned, placing the glasses down and taking a seat._

While she walked away, Max took a second to look down at her phone that was now glowing with a notification.

**“Good old Adam, do _you_ think  _he_ knows? Is  _he_ aware that  _you’re_ about to have dinner with  _his_ girl - how  _you’re_ about to drug  _her_.”**

His eyes lingered on the phone until it went black, his mind following suit. Clearing his throat, Max turned on his heel and made his way towards Amber, a warm smile resting on his face.

“You know, if you drink this wine, you’re an accessory to a crime.” Reaching out, he grabbed the waiter's key she was holding up. “But it’s okay…” He quickly twisted the instrument into the wooden cork, his eyes switching between the bottle and Amber. “Because your little secret…” Max pulled the cork out effortlessly, gently placing the items onto the table. He poured her glass first. “Is safe with me.”

Offering the glass back to her, Max took a seat opposite from her, pouring his own glass after settling down.

_“Well,” Amber began, picking up her glass. “I think we make a pretty good pair.”_

Swirling the liquid in his glass, Max brought it to his nose, taking a whiff. He placed his sights back to her, raising his glass. “To partners in crime,” he toasted, the sound of clinking glasses echoing throughout the apartment seconds later.

 

* * *

 

 

After several minutes of small talk and countless sips of wine, the two began to open up a bit more to each other - the awkwardness that once grasped the air was practically nonexistent now.

_“Well, Max, we should eat before the food gets cold.”_

Nodding, Max followed suit, standing up and following Amber back into the center of the kitchen. “Smells good.” He complimented, stopping a few feet behind her.

_“Why thank you.” She smiled, glancing over her shoulder. “I just decided to whi–.”_

Interrupted by a knock at the door, the two snapped their heads in the direction of the noise.

_“That must be Adam.” Amber said, her tone joyful and happy._

“Adam?” Max questioned, looking back at her.

_“Yeah, I told you when I invited you over that he was coming, don’t you remember?”_

Furrowing his brow, Max slowly nodded. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, must have slipped my mind.” After a small delay, he scoffed, attempting to hide his distress.

_“Man, the one time I tell him to come early, he comes late.” She disappointingly shook her head while wiping her hands with a towel. “I’ll be back in just a second.” She added, lightly patting Max on the back before walking off._

The moment she left him alone, the once happy and calm demeanor Max held was exchanged for shock and anger one. In addition, it was Ike his lungs changed into deflating balloons - all of the air seemingly escaped from them.

Pacing up and down the small kitchen like a feral animal, he ran a hand through his hair, gripping at the ends of it.

**“ _You_ were too caught up in the invite that  _you_ missed out on the most important detail. Tisk, tisk, Max, **you  **have to learn to listen. Of course, Adam is here. After all, why in the world would _she_ have dinner with a man like  _you_ when  _she_ has a man of  _her_ own.”**

Throwing his hands down, Max stopped at the counter, his hands gripping the granite. With wandering eyes that quickly latched onto the extra wine glass, a devious smile began to pull at his lips.

**“Do it. Pour _him_ a glass and drug it.” His thoughts urged.**

With sweaty palms and a racing heart, he gripped the glass, lifting it and examining it in the sunshine. Glancing over his shoulder, he snaked his hand down, digging into his pocket and retrieving the needle.

**“Wait, no, don’t. It would look too suspicious - _you_ offering him a glass. Plus, a guy doesn’t offer another guy a glass of wine.”**

Gritting his teeth, his eyes continued to linger on the archway, waiting for their arrival. Slowly placing the glass back down, Max stepped away, pulling his hand back out and letting out an unsteady breath.

After moments of complete idleness, the couple returned - Amber guiding the way while a blond haired, blue eyed, clean shaven man followed behind.

_“Max, Adam. Adam, Max.”_

Stepping forward with a fake, yet grand smile, Max stretched his hand out, firmly shaking Adam’s. “Pleasure to meet you.”

> _“Got yourself a firm grip there, Max. What do you do? Construction?” Adam asked, trying to spark up some small talk._

With the two men still shaking hands and locking eyes, Max tilted his head slightly. “Something like that,” he said briefly.

_“Okay, that’s enough introductions. Come on, let’s eat before it gets cold, even though, it probably is since someone decided to come late.” Amber playfully ordered, interrupting the tension-filled moment, and eyeing Adam._

* * *

 

 

With the dinner coming to an end, the three of them sat there in content silence, and with happy, full bellies.

> _“Max, I hear from Amber that you take care of your grandfather and this whole place on your own.” Glancing from the man who sat before him, Adam rested his sights on Amber, a hand dropping from the tabletop and disappearing from sight._

Raising his brows, Max wiped his mouth with a napkin, humming a response at first. “Looks like you heard right,” a strained laugh followed his reply.

Sipping the rest of the wine from his glass, Max noticed a slight change in Amber’s demeanor. He watched as she straightened up in her seat and her eyes got wide, only to return back to normal.

Placing his glass back down, he continued. “I hate to say it, but August is a fragile, old man now…,” he glanced down to the tabletop, realizing that one of Adam’s hands was still missing before returning his gaze back up to the man. 

“He, ugh, had a stroke not to long ago and you know, it changes a person after that - in many different ways, they aren’t necessarily the same,” his eyes wandered away, looking over at the window beside them. “We used to be partners in terms of what would happen with the complex, but as of late, it’s all on my shoulder.”

With the sun nearly gone, it was easier to see the reflections of people in the window as night began to set in. Squinting his eyes slightly, Max noticed that the source of Amber’s uneasiness was Adam’s hand resting on her upper thigh.

“So, yeah, I take care of the old man and this place - renovating it, like I did to this apartment, advertising it, you know, keeping things in order and making sure everything flows smoothly.” Pulling his sights from the window the moment he saw Adam’s hand snaking down the material of her dress, Max glanced up at Amber then to Adam - both of their expressions were nothing more than a poker face.

“Speaking of August, I think it’s best that I leave and go check on him.” Glancing up at the clock, he read the time. “Plus it’s time for his medicine and I’m sure you two want to spend some time together.”

Slowly pushing his seat out from the table, Max took to his feet. “Well, Ms. Hughes, who I didn’t know was a five-star chef, thank you so much for the dinner, it was great.” His gaze lingered on her longer than it should have before turning to Adam. “As for you, it was nice meeting you and chatting up a storm.” Another false laugh came from Max as he extended his hand out yet again.

The couple took to their feet as well, Adam accepting Max’s hand and shaking it.

_“See, I told you that you two would hit it off,” Amber boasted. Placing a hand on Adams back, she spoke yet again. “I’ll show Max the way out and then I’ll be back. While I’m gone, why don’t you start cleaning.” She said, her tone stern._

**“Yeah, _you_ two  _really_ hit it off. What kind of fucking joke is that?” **

* * *

 

 

Hours after saying their goodbyes and checking on August, Max was back in the darkness of his room, his eyes latching onto the TV show before him.

**“Go see what they are doing.”**

Obeying his thoughts and taking to his feet, a curious Max made his way towards the back doors leading to the hidden passageways.

Gripping the flashlight that hung on the wall, Max unlocked the door and entered his hunting grounds.

Walking further and further into the grounds, the faint and repetitive noise of creaking filled his ears.

Reaching the two-way mirror, he peered into the darkness that was on the other side, listening intently to the noises. The creaking continued and was now accompanied by soft moans and throaty groans.

Knowing that they were having sex, Max slowly dropped to his knees, the grip he once had on the flashlight fading, making the item roll from his grasp.

Not wanting to venture any further, he fell back, slowly scooching himself up against the walls.

Sitting there, Max rocked back and forth, biting down on his arm, and listening as the creaks got louder and more rapid before slowly ceasing.

Hours seemed to pass and the silence was his only friend - not even his thoughts dared to make an appearance.


End file.
